


Tumblr prompts #2

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Series: Tumblr prompts ☆〜（ゝ。∂） [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, sherlock is soft for kids, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: "See? this is why we never invite you to these things" prompt given by @sanitylegend on Tumblr
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr prompts ☆〜（ゝ。∂） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812880
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Tumblr prompts #2

*23/05*

"Sherlock?" 

"Mmmh?" The detective replied from the kitchen, he was working in one of his funny experiments 

"listen, Apparently one of Greg's sons is a friend of Rosie's and he has invited her to his birthday party.” 

“So?”

“Well, I have to stay late at the clinic that day and I can't take her ... I wanted to ask you to take her and keep an eye on her during the party” 

“No.” 

“Come on Sherlock, it’s only going to be for two hours” 

Sherlock was about to refuse again but Rosie emerged from the living room jumping and exclaiming "Pleeeeease Sherlock, pleeease"

And Sherlock, although he didn't want to admit it, could refuse anyone except Rosie and when he saw how the little girl was excited at the idea of him taking her to the birthday party, her heart melted ... a little

“Agh, fine fine, I’ll take her” 

“Thank you so much, Sherlock, I really appreciate that,” said John with a warm smile in his face

“Yeiiiiii, Thank you, Sherlock,” said little Rosie while jumping around  
—————————

*24/05*

"Well, I'd better be going, I don't want Rosie to be late to the nursery," John said as he closed his newspaper and got up from his chair 

"After leaving work I'm going to stop by Tesco to buy some groceries and the birthday present, do you want something?" He continues while taking Rosie by the hand 

Sherlock was completely silent 

"... ok, that’s a no then ... Well, Sherlock, I’ll see you after work ok?" John grabbed his coat and walked out the front door 

"Some Doritos," Sherlock exclaimed, but it was too late, John was already gone.

Sherlock got up from his chair to make tea when his phone vibrated, it was a message. The number was an unknown number and the message: “A party huh? sounds fun, see you there, Holmes ”

Sherlock froze, felt the blood on his face turn cold, whoever this person is, he was not only threatening the integrity of Sherlock, but also the safety of every kid at the children's party. 

Sherlock doubted if he should reply to the message, and decided that the most appropriate thing to do was to do it 

"Who are you? -SH "

" You know who I am, Sherlock "

" What do you want? -SH "

" John and Rosie are adorable don't you think? it would be a shame if something happened to them”

"Sherlock, I'm back" Sherlock heard the sound of John's voice, he had completely lost track of time 

"Hey Sherlock we are back" repeated the little Rosie "Hey Watson," Sherlock said while lifted her in his arms

Sherlock doubted if he should tell John, but decided it was not worth worrying about, it was surely nothing he couldn’t handle 

—————  
*26/04 -morning* 

"Sherlock please don't forget, the party is at 6:30, the address is on the table"

"You worry too much John, I can surely take care of a child" Sherlock replied

"Yes, dad, you worry too much” Rosie repeated as if she were a little parrot.

John sighed “Ok, I'll see you when my shift ends, okay? have fun, both of you ”

John grabbed his coat and gave Rosie a little kiss on the forehead, then went out trying the front door

“ Well, what do you want to do now, Watson? ” Sherlock asked the little girl

"Can we wrap the gift?" Rosie replied 

"At your command, Captain" 

Sherlock felt increasingly anxious, the message he had received was very worrying but he did not want to ruin the party for Rosie so he decided to keep his feelings and continue with the plan

——————-  
*26/04 -Afternoon*

John was on duty at the clinic, it was almost 7:30 at night when he received a phone call, it was Greg 

“Hello? Greg? ” 

"IM ABOUT TO KILL SHERLOCK" 

"Wow, slow down mate, what happened?" 

"DO YOU WANNA KNOW ?! the bastard here just broke, YES BROKE, my son’s birthday cake in half, hinting that inside the cake was a damn bomb, oh god my wife is going to murder me”

“ What ?! ” 

"Yes John as you hear it, I have 20 damn kids crying scared because Sherlock lost his damn head!" 

"Oh god, I'm on my way, I'll be there in about 20 minutes, I'm so sorry, Greg."

having already picked up Sherlock and Rosie and after having practically diluted himself in apologizing to Greg, John lost it 

"What the hell happened there, Sherlock ?!" 

“I’ll tell you, daddy, It was soooo awesome” Rosie answered between chuckles 

“Uncle Sherlock gave Timmy his gift and started searching all the presents on the table, suddenly all the colour paper was in the air, like little snowflakes, it was so pretty!” 

John looked at Sherlock who was facing the car’s window 

”Rosie, I think your dad got the idea,” Sherlock said to Rosie on a desperately tried to appease John's anger

”But Sherlock, it was so cool! Like when you and the clown started to play together on the floor! I think you won when his nose flew away from his face” 

”Play...Sherlock Holmes did you attacked a clown?!” John asked while he was squeezing the wheel. Sherlock noticed his anger and turned to Rosie on the back seat “Did you had fun?” 

“yes! It was the best birthday party ever!” 

Sherlock turned again facing the from while saying “Well, in the end, that’s what matters” 

John took a long sigh and said “you really have to explain to me this, I hope there is a reason behind your...destructive behaviour” 

“Of course there is a reason, John” 

“This is why we never invite you to these things, Sherlock” John said with a tiny smile on his face


End file.
